To prevent corruption or loss of data, many computing systems back up said data in online, offsite storage, such as in cloud storage services. The stored data may, in some instances, be private user data, such as network activity or other personal or sensitive information. In some implementations, the computing systems may back up data from other computing systems; for example, some network devices may collect and store data from other devices within a local area network, and store the data in a remote data site.
However, the remote data site represents a single point of failure or attack surface for malicious actors and hackers: access to the remote data site may expose private or sensitive data from not just one device, but many devices.